


I’m Gonna Keep You In Love with Me for a While

by 12tardis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12tardis/pseuds/12tardis
Summary: A simple 5 + 1 reader insert where I've imagined a painfully shy and nervous Newt trying to propose to the reader several times and backing out last minute every time- until the reader finally decides enough is enough and takes matters into her own hands. Mostly fluff, some tooth-rotting fluff and some very light angst in some Hogwarts flashbacks and some blink and you miss it sibling rivalry.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Reader, Newt Scamander & You, Newt Scamander/Reader, Newt Scamander/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	I’m Gonna Keep You In Love with Me for a While

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting any work on here and my first time writing anything in years so let me know what you think. I hope you like it and have a wonderful day!

The first time it happened, you knew something was up the second you saw the look of pure excitement Queenie shot Newt for the briefest moment when he finally emerged from his case. You had been talking with Queenie and Tina about your respective working days as you waited for Newt to go on your dinner date. You couldn’t miss the sparkle in her eyes as she looked at the man and you managed to sneak a glance at him and noticed his jaw clench in response, eyeing the Legillimens with an expression that you knew as his ‘please stop’ face.  
  
  
You blinked to yourself, your eyebrows furrowing for a moment as you wondered what on earth Queenie had heard in your boyfriend’s mind and why she was so excited but you were quickly shaken out of your musings when Newt was gently pulling your hand into his own and pressing a kiss to your temple “come on, love. Don’t want to be late for our reservation,” he murmured softly into your ear, taking your hand and leading you out of the Goldstein apartment.  
  


You didn’t miss the gasp from Tina as her sister had obviously filled her in on her discovery and you definitely didn’t miss the way Newt’s shoulders tensed up in response. He squeezed your hand tighter in his own, his thumb tracing small circles on the back of your hand, which you knew to be one of his nervous habits. “Newt, are you okay my love?’ you asked gently, sliding your other hand up his arm as you peered up at him in concern.  
  


Newt seemed to relax at your touch again and he nodded, pressing another kiss to your hairline as he muttered some excuse. You noticed during the walk to the restaurant that he had his other hand buried deep in his trouser pocket the entire time, which struck you as odd since he usually liked to have his hands free as he gestured excitedly and told you about his creatures. In fact, he’d been rather quiet since he’d gotten back to the apartment that afternoon.  
  


You looked back up at him curiously, nibbling your lip in concern. Your concern washed away when you discovered Newt had booked you your favourite table at the very restaurant you’d had your first date at and you saw the look of absolute adoration he shot you when you slipped your coat off revealing the dress you had borrowed from Queenie.  
  


Your concern soon turned to intrigue when Newt seemed to fidget all through the dinner, his hand falling to his pocket more than a few times during your entrees alone and then your intrigue slowly morphed into excitement when you caught Pickett poking his head out of Newts pocket. You caught the creature looking at you expectantly before Newt ushered him back into hiding, a dark blush spreading across his cheeks as he looked away from you and down at his plate.  
  


You watched his hand move down to his pocket once more in what seemed like slow motion. “Y/N,” he said finally and your eyes quickly snapped back up from his hand to his face and you nodded at him quickly, feeling your heart beating wildly in your chest. He seemed to hesitate as his blush returned again and you shuffled forward until you could lay your hand on his knee lightly “yes Newt?”  
  


Newt looked back at you in silence for another few moments and you could see his internal battle playing out in those beautiful green eyes and you couldn’t help but marvel at how damn adorable he was. “I-I just wanted to tell you how incredible you look tonight.” He croaked out and just then you could have sworn you heard a chirp of annoyance come from his breast pocket. It was your turn to blush now as your heart fluttered in your chest seeing the bashful look on your lovers face. “Thank you, my love. You do look quite dashing yourself. Now shall we head back for a cuddle and some tea?”, you offered him your hand, just wanting him to relax and enjoy the night. Your suspicions were confirmed when he stood up from his chair too quickly and you caught a flash of blue velvet in his pocket which he quickly shoved back.  
  


You arrived back to the flat hand in hand and Tina and Queenie both turned to you quickly from where they were perched on the couch, the same excitement shining in both their eyes this time.  
“O-oh you’re still up”, Newt quickly said and you saw the excitement drop from Queenie’s face as she glanced at you before she eventually looked at Newt in understanding, subtly touching Tina’s shoulder when the other sister was almost bouncing in anticipation, staring at your left hand for any sign of a ring. Tina seemed to deflate as well, looking back at Newt with a questioning look but you didn’t mind.  
  


You pressed a loving kiss to his head when he had drifted off that night and you couldn’t help but admire his peaceful face. Of course, you were thrilled at the prospect of becoming Mrs.Scamander but you were already on cloud nine knowing he was planning on it and you knew he would ask you when he was ready.

* * *

The second time was that very same week a few days later when you had all gone out to the bar to have a few drinks and dance. Queenie and Jacob had been tearing up the dance floor pretty much since you’d arrived and you had had a few drinks enough to feel pleasantly buzzed. You were certain Newt was feeling the same way since he was being a hell of a lot more handsy and snuggly with you than he would usually be in public.   
  


Newt slipped away to the bathroom while you were chatting with Tina and you didn’t even notice him talking to the bandleader with Queenie and Jacob. You were surprised when Newt suddenly swept you onto the dance floor without so much as a single word when the band began to play a slow number. He gripped you close in his arms as he began to sway along to the music, his hand resting low on your waist and you could have sworn he was blushing even in the dim lighting of the room and you felt his hand tremble slightly against you.  
  


You smiled up at him lovingly, your heart racing again as you swayed along to the music “Y/N I- Merlin are you okay!?” Newt practically shouted when a very drunk man had accidentally bumped into you, spilling his beer down your dress as you stumbled into Newt’s chest, the mood immediately broken. You grasped Newt’s shoulders when you saw him turn towards the man in anger, his protective instincts immediately kicking into gear but the man was already apologising profusely, his friend tugging him away and out of the bar.  
  


“Hey hey.. shhh it’s okay. I’m okay. No harm done” you soothed, gently rubbing at the back of Newt’s neck which quickly calmed him down but the song soon shifted back into an upbeat song and you didn’t miss the annoyed look Tina was giving the drunken man who had bumped into you.  
  


“What were you saying before?”. You had to basically shout over the music now and Newt looked at you for a moment before he smiled sheepishly and shook his head. “I can’t remember. Probably just that you’re the most magnificent woman I’ve ever seen,” he murmured, kissing your temple as he guided you away from the dance floor, discreetly checking you over to make sure you weren’t injured.  
  


You smiled softly at him as you let him guide you out of the bar and into the street, reminding yourself to be patient. He would tell you in his own time and it would be perfect.

* * *

The third time it happened was two weeks later and one of your last days in New York before you were due to head back home to London. This was when you began to feel somewhat antsy each time Newt would stutter just a little more or hesitate when he spoke to you. You couldn’t help it, you had desperately wanted to celebrate your engagement with Queenie and Tina in the city where you and Newt had had your first romantic date before you left the city and the sisters for god knows how long.  
  


Newt had organised a lovely picnic in Central Park and you spent hours curled up in his side, half in his lap as you talked, and ate and read to each other. You couldn’t stop glancing at his left trouser pocket where you could see the faint outline of the ring box you knew he had there, and your stomach somersaulted every time you saw his hands drift anywhere towards his pocket. You shook your head to yourself knowing you needed to stop staring before he caught you and you scared him off.  
  


Everything seemed to be going perfectly and you walked hand in hand around the gardens after packing up the picnic, your anticipation only growing when Newt suddenly seemed to lag behind you. You paused, waiting for him to catch up and when he didn’t you turned around to face him, seeing him standing behind you looking like a startled deer in headlights.  
  


“Newt, honey is everything okay?” You asked softly, smiling at him sweetly as you watched him. Newt stared back at you, opening and closing his mouth a few times and your heart sunk slightly when he suddenly yanked his hand free from his pocket. He plastered a wide smile on his face as he quickly strolled back over to you, taking your arm “yes sorry Darling, I just had a moment...I was worried I had bought us tickets for the wrong ship again but I remember now that I haven’t even bought any yet,” he breathed out with a laugh, shaking his head to himself before he pecked your cheek.  
  


You looked up at him, wondering what had changed his mind this time and then convincing yourself he would find the courage soon enough.

* * *

And the fourth time it happened you could have seriously punched Theseus in the mouth. You’d been back home with Newt in London for two months now and Newt had seemed to get swept away writing his book and you truly didn’t mind because it meant that you were spending every day together, studying together and you could see how genuinely happy he was.  
  


You wondered why he hadn’t seemed to attempt another proposal since you’d gotten home from New York, but you concluded he was just busy with his book and it would happen when the time was right. You wanted him to feel happy and confident in himself when it did happen.  
  


That perfect moment happened just on Christmas Eve when Newt had surprised you with an early Christmas present of a gorgeous dress that he’d seen you eyeing off before he whisked you off to his parents’ house where you were due to stay for Christmas weekend.  
  


You had already met his parents dozens of times before from your years at Hogwarts, but he wanted to take you to their annual family Christmas Eve party where he could introduce you once more, this time as his longtime girlfriend and love of his life. You had settled into the household well just like your school days and had helped Newt’s mother cook for the party while Newt and his father got to work setting up the yard with twinkling fairly lights and plenty of mistletoe.  
  


Finally, well into the party after Newt had proudly introduced you to the rest of his extended family and exchanged pleasantries he took the chance to whisk you away into the yard to the privacy of the small gazebo that was hidden away in the beautiful garden by curling vines and shrubbery. Newt sat down, holding your hands in his own firmly. “My love, are you okay? I know you must be tired after cooking all day and now talking to all these strangers,” he murmured, pressing close to you and tipping your chin up towards his.  
  


You smiled and shook your head, gently cupping his cheek “nonsense my darling, I feel so honored that you want me here,” you said, smiling when you noticed some mistletoe slowly curling down above your heads. You hummed softly before you pressed your lips against Newt’s firmly, melting into the kiss completely and barely registering Newt reaching into his pocket before he frowned against your lips slightly and pulled away. “Sorry my love , I’ll be right back. You just wait right here,” he gushed, quickly stumbling to his feet and rushing off into the house find the ring where he’d left it stashed out of your sight.  
  


You watched him run off with a small smile, feeling the familiar fluttering in your chest. He truly had chosen the perfect time and place, sitting under the twinkling fairy lights and mistletoe after a day of him showing you off to his family. You smiled wider when you heard footsteps coming towards you not a minute later, and your smile dropped slightly when it was Theseus, wobbling around on his feet clearly fairly tipsy. “Oh look! Y/N why are you alone?”, he gasped, walking over to you and holding his hand out “may I have this dance?”, he grinned tugging you to your feet before you could even protest and waltzing you around the gazebo swiftly.  
  


You focused hard on keeping up with him, and not stumbling over your own feet, laughing nervously when Theseus pulled you closer, his hand on the small of your back. You relaxed a bit when you noticed just how tipsy he was, and he seemed to just be having fun. You let out the occasional giggle. “Theseus you’re insane! I’m just waiting for your brother to come back,” you sighed, letting out a breath of relief when Theseus finally stopping spinning you around the gazebo, looking over at Newt who had just arrived.  
  


The smile dropped from your face when you looked at Newt, seeing the insecurity wash over his face and the way he was fidgeting with his hands as his eyes darted back and forth between you and his older brother. You moved to go to him wanting nothing more than to assure him and soothe his obvious worries, but Theseus took the chance to dip you back, showing off for his brother as he laughed loudly to himself.  
  


You let out a squeak in response looking back at Newt when Theseus had pulled you upright again, his hand resting dangerously low on your back which caused you to blush nervously again as you tried to wiggle free of Theseus’ hold. You saw the way Newt’s eyes homed in on Theseus’ hand on your back and then he noticed the fact that you seemed to be trying to leave his touch. You watched as Newt clenched his jaw and his fists, his eyes darkening ever so slightly as he fought the urge to go over and yank you from Theseus’ arms. “Theseus!”, he said shortly, squaring his shoulders as he stepped towards the two of you having noticed you trying to twist out of his hold.  
  


Theseus raised his eyebrow at his little brother, grinning widely at him before he turned his attention back on you “goodness Newt, she is far too good for- she’s far too good and far too precious to be hidden away in that case of yours all the time.” He said, looking you over slowly. He knew better than to say that you were too good for his brother because he knew it wasn’t the truth. You were made for each other and he was just hoping to give his younger brother the push he needed.  
  


But that’s exactly how Newt translated his brothers’ words though and you swore your heart broke as you saw Newt seem to curl in on himself as his eyes dropped to his shoes.  
  


 _who am I kidding? I’ve never been good enough for her  
_  
 _she deserves someone like Theseus  
_  
 _she deserves the world  
  
_  
“Theseus you’re drunk- please unhand me,” you said firmly, nodding in thanks when he did just that. You quickly rushed back to Newt’s side curling your arm around his and then taking his hand threading your fingers through his and looking up at him, holding back a sigh when he kept staring at his shoes, hiding the hurt in his eyes behind his hair.  
  


“Newt doesn’t hide me away anywhere thank you very much. I love spending time with our creatures almost as much as I do with him and you know it, Theseus. Now if you would excuse us, we were having some lovely private time before you so obnoxiously interrupted,” you murmured, looking back a Theseus and fixing him with a hard stare when you saw him open his mouth to argue. Theseus huffed but couldn’t keep the slight smile off his face at seeing you so protective of his brother, so he bowed in defeat, clapping Newt on the shoulder firmly as he passed him, hoping he hadn’t upset him too much.  
  


The second Theseus disappeared out of sight you turned around to look at your boyfriend reaching up and cupping his cheek gently, urging him to look at you “Newt?” Newt pressed into your touch just slightly, still hiding behind his hair as he sighed softly “mmm?” He hummed in response, not trusting himself to talk as you wrapped your arms around him and pressed your body flush against him.  
  


“Sweetheart, I count my lucky stars every day that I get to wake up next to you each morning. I love and adore you more than I even thought possible and I love our creatures too. Our perfect little family,” you murmured as you laid your head in his chest and held him close, knowing he didn’t like to be stared at when he was feeling anxious and upset.  
  


Newt couldn’t help but melt a little bit at your words, properly letting himself sink into your embrace and resting his chin on top of your head. “I love you more than anything else in this world,” he practically whispered, his anxieties still running rampant thorough his mind. “Do you-I think I’m gonna head to bed now. I’m pretty tired now.” He murmured quietly. You nodded sadly and took his hands, knowing he was in no mood to take off where you had been before Theseus’ arrival. “Yeah me too. Let’s go to bed,” you murmured squeezing his hands.  
  


Newt curled himself around you and held you close when you were in bed that night and you were thankful he hadn’t pushed you away but you could tell he was still far from okay and trapped in his own mind and insecurities.  
  


You were disappointed again because you really thought he was finally going to go through with it and pop the question. How much longer would it be now before he had the courage again to ask you? Maybe you should ask him yourself and put him out of his misery.

* * *

The fifth time was by far the most elaborate. It took a few days for Newt to shake the cloud that had been lingering around since that night with Theseus, but you made sure to shower him with affection, both verbal and physical. If you weren’t constantly showering him with compliments you were cuddling him and caressing him at any chance you could get, whispering sweet nothings in his ear and pressing a kiss to his cheek with a giggle when he would blush scarlet and stutter in response.  
  


Now a few days later you were up in your shared apartment, preparing dinner for that evening, having just set the food into the oven to bake when you thought you heard Newt call for you. You washed your hands and then descended into Newt’s case, looking around and wondering where he might be when you heard him call for you again. You followed the direction of his voice, your eyes widening when you spotted an entirely new enclosure off in the distance and you walked faster, excited to see what he’d done.  
  


Your jaw dropped when he finally came into view and you saw him standing proudly in front of a huge, glass greenhouse that stood in a field of wildflowers. You felt tears fill your eyes immediately and your heart thumping wildly in your chest. “Newt,” you choked out, staring at your surroundings in complete awe.  
  


Newt smiled back at you lovingly as he took you into his arms, placing his hand on your back and guiding you into the greenhouse he’d spent the past few weeks setting up. “You’ve been so busy helping me with my book I know you haven’t had much of a chance to tend to your plants like you usually would. So, I thought it was about time to give you a permanent spot right here in the case rather than those rickety shelves in the apartment.” He slipped his hand off your back, in favour of taking your hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it before wrapping his fingers around yours.  
  


“I-I’m Sorry I had hoped to have this all ready and done in time for Christmas last week, but it just didn’t feel finished then,” he began to ramble on nervously when you still hadn’t said a single word.  
  


You were so astonished and touched taking in all of the new plants along with your old beloved ones that he’d set around the greenhouse with the utmost thought and care. You noticed he’d used magic to create different mini ecosystems with different light environments specific to all the different plants and he even managed to create a stunning pond full of aquatic plants. You snapped your head back to look at him when you heard his nervous rambling, quickly grasping his face in your hands and pressing your lips to his in a searing kiss.  
  


Newt squeaked in surprise before he relaxed into the kiss, resting his hands on your hips and tracing small circles with his thumbs before, pulling back and giving you his signature crooked smile. “I take it you like it then?”, he murmured softly, absolutely adoring the happiness he could see reflected in your eyes.  
  


You nodded quickly, wiping your eyes “oh Merlin, Newt I love it! I don’t know how you did this I mean when you even have the time!?” you gushed, spinning around with a wide smile, dragging him around the greenhouse as you continued to take it all in.  
  


Newt smiled softly at you, feeling like his own heart would burst any minute at seeing you so happy and he knew then and there that his lack of sleep and many run ins with your more violent plants were well worth it just to see the way your face was lit up right now. “Well I’ve just been down here setting this up when we’ve not been focused on the book. You deserve this my love. You’ve always been so supportive of me and my creatures it’s only fair I do the same.”  
  


You shook your head smiling adoringly back at him as you cupped his cheeks again. “But Newt I love those creatures almost as much as you. It’s not some big sacrifice on my behalf, you don’t owe me anything. I am the luckiest girl in the world getting to explore the world and get to love and look after these incredible creatures all beside the most handsome, brave and kindhearted man I’ve ever met.” You said honestly, pecking his nose when he only blushed furiously in response. And he knew that was the truth. Helping with his creatures was never a chore to you and he knew that, and it was part of why he’d fallen for you in the first place, but he was just thrilled to be able to do something for you.  
  


“W-well I just...wanted to give you something to show how much you mean to me.” He said, a faint blush still colouring his cheeks as he took your hands in his own before his eyes caught movement behind you. “Pickett! I thought I told you to leave her alone!” Newt scolded, rushing over to where Pickett was annoying one of your Venomous Tentacular’s. You snorted and swept in quickly, plucking Pickett up in time before the particular plant spat a spiked spore at the cheeky Bowtruckle. “It’s fine she’s all bark and no bite,” you murmured, gently stroking one of the vines from the plant and humming happily when she settled back down again with one final shimmy.  
  


You followed Newt outside, back into the gorgeous flower field noticing the rest Newt’s creatures gathered around watching you both expectantly and Pickett settled back into Newt’s breast pocket, watching too.  
“Y/N...” Newt murmured, taking your hands and you could only smile back at him widely, your eyes shining as you nodded at him excitedly.  
  


You held your breath as you watched Newt, seeing the telltale conflicted expression flicking over his features yet again. “You look beautiful today,” he eventually gushed out, sagging in defeat and his creatures seemed to let out a collective groan, a few of the Graphorn’s grunting as they all dispersed back to their own habitats. You didn’t miss Pickett tugging on Newt’s ear quickly making an infuriated noise before he too went back into the man’s pocket and Newt rubbed his ear as he looked back at you sheepishly.  
  


You just smiled back at him, taking his hand and guiding him out of the case and into the apartment for dinner, not having the heart in you to really feel disappointed after all he had just done to show you his feelings. Maybe it was your turn to suck it up and be the brave one.

* * *

It was a month later and you had been thinking about how you might approach the subject of marriage with Newt. He had asked you to accompany him on a trip back to Hogwarts as Professor Dumbledore had kindly asked for his assistance in removing a rogue Niffler that was wreaking havoc around the castle while most of the students were away on holiday break. You had agreed of course and were excited to go with Newt as you hadn’t seen the castle or any of the Professors since you had graduated.  
  


You had tea with Dumbledore in his office once you arrived before he had to left you with some urgent meeting he had to attend to. You strolled the grounds with Newt feeling like a giddy schoolgirl once again as you saw him in the very same setting you had fallen in love with him all those years ago, completely oblivious to the fact that Newt was experiencing the exact same thing.  
  


Newt held your hand, tugging you along through the corridors of the castle as you decided to just explore the grounds and reacquaint yourselves with the castle since the Niffler apparently didn’t seem to come out and cause trouble until later in the evening. “Y/N, love, do you remember that time the ghost of the Fat Friar scared you and you cried into my robes for a good half hour?”, Newt teased. He chuckled softly and felt his chest tighten when you blushed darkly and pressed your face into his shoulder shyly, just like you had years ago. “Oh Newt no don’t remind me! That’s still one of my most embarrassing memories,” you whined into his shoulder.  
  


Newt smiled softly and gently tucked a piece of your hair behind your ear, shaking his head. “It shouldn’t be. That was the day I realised I was in love with you,” he admitted softly and you quickly looked back up at him in shock “but that was second year!” you frowned, your eyes widening when Newt only nodded with a weak smile.  
  


“I know”, he murmured, looking into your eyes as he remembered the fierce protectiveness he had felt as a second year seeing you crying and scared and then the way his stomach did somersaults when he finally held you in his arms for the first time and you snuggled into him seeking his comfort. “It was just after you had screamed at that Gryffindor bully for hiding my textbooks.” Newt said, watching as your face darkened slightly at the memory.  
  


“Colin Fligshaw”, you muttered with a huff and Newt couldn’t help but chuckle again as he nodded and gently squeezed your hands. “Yes. In fact, it was the very next day. I just remember holding you when you were busy blubbering about that bloody ghost. And I just couldn’t believe that you were the same girl that had dragged that Colin boy by the ear the entire length of the castle ranting and raving until he finally gave me my books back. And I still love that about you. You’re never predictable for one and you’re selfless and caring and you never back down in the face of injustice but at the same time you’re not afraid to show your fears or share your vulnerabilities with me. I mean, I never knew what to do in any social situations ever but with you it was always so instinctual, and I knew I could be myself because you were never going to judge me or laugh at me.”  
  


You stared back at Newt in awe as you took in the look of pure adoration in his eyes and you sniffled slightly “are you trying to make me cry?! goodness Newt I don’t know what I ever did to deserve someone as lovely as you!”  
  


Newt only smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead “you are the loveliest there ever could be and besides I think you just have a habit of crying on my shoulder here,” he teased again. You grabbed his hands again when he’d finished poking fun at you, looking up at him with a fond smile.  
  


You and Newt wandered through the halls, reminiscing on all the memories it brought back and you clapped your hands a while later. “Alright, I suppose we better start searching for that little Niffler,” you said excitedly, raising your eyebrow when Newt tugged you in the opposite direction again. “Yes but first there’s just one more place I want us to visit,” he said quickly and you noticed the slight tremor in his hand that was wrapped around your own.  
  


You frowned in confusion when he just lead you to the grand staircase, tugging you up until you were standing in front of a row of portraits that immediately perked up at your presence, all of them waving enthusiastically at you and you bit your lip knowing the spot was vaguely familiar to you as being an important place but you couldn’t quite put your finger on it.  
  


Newt smiled at the adorably confused expression you wore, nodding hello at the people in the portrait only feeling more nervous now there were extra sets of eyes watching him. “This is where we first met,” Newt murmured rubbing his thumbs across the backs of your hands.  
  


“I remember bumping into you here on my first day before I saw you in the common room later but I ran off both times before you could talk to me,” Newt admitted with a small laugh and you nodded quickly the memory suddenly flooding back.  
  


“BOTH times?”, you said incredulously, grinning widely at him. “I distinctly remember trying to talk to you every day for a solid two weeks but you ran off every time!”, you giggled recalling the blush young Newt seemed to perpetually have and the way his hair fell into his eyes even more so then.  
  


“And then you had had enough, and you cornered me on the stair case right here”, Newt added softly to which you scoffed at “cornered?!”  
  


“Yes cornered!” Newt laughed this time, squeezing your hands firmly as he noticed the people in the paintings laughing and smiling along with him, having witnessed the encounter between the two 1st year Hufflepuffs all that time ago.  
  


“You grabbed my arm when I was going to hide again and I thought for certain that you were going to hex me but you only demanded I stop running away from you and if I’m honest I’m pretty sure you already held a piece of my heart from that very day.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

_“Scamander, would you stop running away from me!?” Newt heard your shrill voice call out just as he had spun around to head the other way up the staircase and he flinched a bit when you grabbed his arm. You noticed the small twitch and loosened your hold on his arm slightly._

  
_“I have tried my very best to be kind and inviting in the common room, in our classes and even in the great hall and I have TRIED to introduce myself more times than I can count on two hands now but you won’t let me,” you rambled on, letting go of his arm and folding your arms over your chest as you looked at him, an expression of hurt washing over your features and Newt wanted to kick himself immediately for being the reason for it but before he could get a word in you were rambling on again._

  
_“I thought you were just shy but...but am I so awful that you don’t want anything to do with me? You seem so kind and smart and interesting I just want to talk with you. I know I can be annoying and too talkative and too excitable and my voice is too high and apparently m-my face is annoying” you trailed off slightly, hugging your arms around yourself as you repeated the words some of the Slytherin girls had be taunting you with but you quickly shook it off, fixing Newt with a determined expression again. “If that’s the case then just tell me! Because you can just tell me to go away and I’ll leave you be. But I ask that you kindly stop ignoring me because it’s frankly upsetting and a little rude from a fellow Hufflepuff!”. You let out a loud exhale as you finished your rant, staring back at Newt before you noticed the portraits behind him staring at you which caused your cheeks to turn a deep red as you quickly stared down at your shoes, regretting your tirade immediately._

  
_Newt fought every single instinct in his body to run away from you while you were rambling on but when he heard you talk about all of your supposed flaws, he felt his heart ache in his chest and the urge to flee completely dissipated. Here he was being paranoid and too shy to even notice that you weren’t so different from him. You weren’t another one of those students that just wanted to taunt him and jinx him, but you genuinely just wanted to be his friend._   
_Newt couldn’t help but smile shyly at the thought of being friends with someone as incredible as you. But he had been silent for too long as he saw your shoulders slump at his apparent rejection and as you turned to leave it was his turn to grab your arm._

_“Wait I’m sorry!”, he breathed out quickly, finally gazing up at you from beneath his unruly hair, his breath catching in his throat as he finally looked at you properly for the first time._ _“I didn’t- I never meant to ignore you. I mean, well I did but only because I thought you were going to harass me like everyone else. N-not for any of those reasons because those reasons are utterly untrue”, Newt stuttered a few times but he felt his resolve and confidence grow at the hopeful look you had in your eyes as you looked back at him._

  
  
_“There’s not an awful thing about you. I admire your passion and enthusiasm, your voice is gentle and kind and...w-well your face is the extreme opposite of annoying. You shouldn’t listen to what any of those bullies say because you’re really quite lovely. And I want to apologise formally for getting so caught up in my own head that I kept ignoring you.” He said, a sense of pride blossoming in his chest when he saw the way you perked back up and flushed the prettiest pink, he’d ever seen at his words._

  
_You only blushed darker when Newt called you lovely and you felt a little guilty for ambushing and assuming the worst of seemingly the kindest person you may have ever met. You didn’t know what to say this time and you were stunned when Newt stuck out his hand towards you. “Let’s start again shall we? Y/N L/N, it’s a pleasure to meet you, I am Newt Scamander and I would very much like to be your friend if you would like that.”_

  
_You looked back up at him with a soft smile as you shook his hand “you know my name?”, you asked curiously._

  
_Newt smiled sheepishly back at you and nodded as he let go of you hand and shoved his hands into his pockets “bit hard not to.”_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  


You were looking out the nearby window with your back to Newt as you recalled the memory when you noticed a commotion happening in the portraits. You held back a laugh and couldn’t help but smile fondly when you could see clear as day the shadow of Newt kneeling down on one knee behind you and the way the people in the paintings were watching in anticipation. Trust Newt to not even realise his stealthiness had been hi-jacked by the afternoon sun.  
  


You could hear your heart pounding in your ears as you waited excitedly for him to speak and you kept gazing out the window pretending to still be reminiscing. You bit your lip as the silence continued on and you could see Newt fidgeting behind you and could hear him rustling around.  
  


You waited what felt like years before you felt your patience wear thin. “Oh for Merlin’s sake Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, would you just give me the ring and be done with it?!”, you exclaimed , much like you had as a first year spinning around on your heel and huffing when Newt was still knelt down gaping at you like a fish out of water.  
  


“Newt you goose, of course I want to marry you! You are the love of my life and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life by your side and grow old with you. Maybe we can have a family of our own or even just a family of creatures. We can discuss that all later but right now you just need to believe me when I say I want nothing more than to be your wife.” You rambled on and Newt cut you off quickly when he could see you were about to continue on your rambling “the ring is gone!” He barked out, his eyes wide as he looked up at you and then quickly clambered to his feet “I was about to ask you, but the ring was here and now it’s not.”  
  


You stared back at Newt and looked down at the empty ring box before your hand flew up to your neck to find your mother’s necklace gone and Newt’s eyes went comically wide. “The Niffler!” You both shouted at the same time, turning around just in time to see a flurry of dark fur scurry down one of the handrails, knocking a couple of the portraits crooked in its wake.  
  


Newt took off after the creature as you quickly followed, stopping to straighten the portraits, mumbling quick apologies at their disgruntled complaints. You and Newt bolted after the sneaky creature for what felt like hours but was more like 15 minutes until you eventually cornered the creature at the bottom of the staircase and you were silently thanking Merlin that the staircase hadn’t decided to shift on you.  
  


Newt lunged for the creature , and you let out a shout of surprise when your earrings were suddenly being plucked from your ears and Newt was momentarily distracted by you which meant the Niffler quickly scurried away and this time ran up the stair case at double speed.  
  


“Merlin, she is fast!” Newt said, hunched over as he panted a bit, but you were tugging on his sleeve. You pointed up to where a section of the stairs, way up above you was just starting to shift, causing the tiny creature to go plummeting towards the ground as Newt watched on in horror and you quickly whipped your wand out of your pocket.  
  


“ARESTO MOMENTUM!”, you shouted, letting out a breath of relief when the Niffler was suspended in the air just a few inches from the ground and Newt quickly swept in, scooping her up by the feet.  
  


You held your hands out beneath the Niffler as Newt shook her with one hand, using the other to tickle her stomach. You caught your earrings, followed by your neck lace and a gorgeous ring that you barely had time to admire because dozens upon dozens of other things kept falling from the Niffler’s pouch. You watched in astonishment as your hands began overflowing with sparkly trinkets that the Niffler had clearly snatched from the students.  
  


Newt turned the Niffler back up to face him and cast her a warning look “I will introduce you to the others later but for now I have a proposal to finish,” he chastised, gently tickling the creatures stomach once more before setting her into his case and quickly closing it, making sure it was secure before he turned back to you.  
  


Newt quickly charmed the other trinkets away into his pocket to return to Dumbledore later. He plucked the earrings from your hands, gently returning them to their place in your ears and then next took the necklace, stepping behind you and doing the clasp up before he swept your hair out of the way, pressing a feather light kiss to your jaw and then to your collar bone in the process.  
  


You shivered slightly as his feather light touches and locked your gaze on his as he stepped back around to face you, carefully holding the ring as he gazed at you with nothing but happiness and the utmost love in his eyes. “So you will make me happiest man alive and give me the honor of calling you my wife?”, he asked, gently cupping your cheek with his other hand and you could see the happy tears in his eyes which were no doubt reflected in your own.  
  


“Yes!”, you breathed out, not noticing the first tear roll down your cheek until Newt gently brushed it away with the pad of his thumb, before looking down and slipping the ring onto your finger. You stared down at the ring, feeling like your heart was going to give out at any moment “Goodness Newt it’s perfect” you whispered.  
  


Newt smiled and nodded though his gaze was on you completely, seeing how happy you were. He pulled you in for a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around your waist and you wrapped your arms around his neck in response, leaning into him completely as you kissed him back happily. You pulled back for air, pressing your forehead against his. “I’m sorry for losing my patience with you earlier,”you whispered sheepishly, nipping your lip.  
  


Newt breathed out a laugh and shook his head, pressing a quick kiss to your nose “it’s quite alright my darling, it reminded me exactly of how you acted the first time we spoke on these very steps. I told you you’ve held a piece of my heart since that day and now, today you hold my entire heart.” He murmured, raising your hand to press a kiss to the back of it, nodding towards the new sparkling ring that sat upon it.  
  


You shook your head, wrapping your arms around him and pressing your face into his chest when you could feel your cheeks heating up again “Merlin, you know how weak I get when you say things like that” you muttered and Newt could only laugh before he looked down at you in curiosity. “How did you know I planned on proposing?”  
  


You rolled your eyes fondly and smiled, gently bopping him on the nose “I know you better than anyone. I knew from that very first time in New York, and all 4 times after that.” You said and you raised an eyebrow when Newt only smirked at you in response shaking his head.  
  


“Well the joke’s on you if you think that that time at the restaurant was the first time” he said simply and you looked at him, your mouth dropping “what do you mean? Queenie looked so surprised,” you huffed.  
  


Newt smiled and shrugged his shoulders “I’m good at blocking her out of my head most the time. I had tried to ask you at least a dozen times before that. But I’m a coward and you still beat me to it.”  
  


You gaped at him for a few moments and shook your head “a coward is the very last thing you are,” you said firmly, smiling as he pressed a kiss to the top of your head.  
  


“Do you want me to show you the place where I realised I had fallen for you?”, you asked looking up at your now fiancé.  
  


Newt blinked at you “I thought th-“  
  


“you think my feelings didn’t grow until after we graduated?”, you interrupted him, throwing him a coy smile as you lead him out of the castle and across the grounds.  
  


“You weren’t the only one too shy to speak your mind.” You said once you were standing at the shore of the Great Lake, turning around to face Newt who looked utterly confused because his only memories of the lake relating to you were awful.  
  


“I don’t understand- this was in our 4th year”, Newt murmured frowning at you as you stood facing him with your back to the water “I mean, you slapped me when I was standing right here.” He added, gesturing to the ground where he now stood.  
  


You cringed a bit at the memory and nodded “I know but I was so terrified and mad. You were so reckless swimming to the bottom of the lake I was beside myself thinking you would surely be attacked by the Merpeople or something and that you would drown.”  
  


“But I knew how much that necklace meant to you”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

_“Y/N, Y/N, Y/N where are you?!”_

_  
  
You stood up from where you were reading in the common room, frowning when you saw one of the 1st year Hufflepuff boys that Newt was tutoring run into the room, panting wildly. "Declan what’s wrong?” You said quickly walking over to the boy who grabbed the sleeve of your robes pulling you in the direction of the Great Lake. “Newt asked me to sneak some Gillyweed from my Herbology lesson and I had no idea what for I swear, I didn’t know if I should get a professor!” He rambled and you felt your stomach drop when you realised Declan was pulling you towards the lake and you realised what Newt had wanted the plant for._

_  
You had been inconsolable the day before when some Slytherin girls who had been making your life miserable since your 1st year had snatched your mother’s necklace from you and thrown it into the lake. Newt had found you alone and sobbing in a secluded part of the library and had held you in his arms for close to 2 hours, trying to soothe you._

_  
He knew that the necklace was all you had left of your mother since she’d tragically passed away and it broke his heart to see you so distressed. He sat up in the common room all evening that night hashing out his plan to retrieve the necklace for you, not caring that he had an important exam the following day.  
You ran towards the lake and turned back to look at Declan “HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN IN THERE?!” You shouted, your mouth running dry as you felt your eyes immediately well with tears as you paced up and down the shore, looking for any sign of Newt._

_  
Declan jumped a bit at your tone and stepped back “a-about 20 - 30 minutes give or take.” he stuttered, feeling his own anxiety building as he watched you pacing back and forth , the tears now freely flowing down your cheeks “should...should I get a professor?”_

_  
You nodded quickly as the first of the sobs began to claw their way up your throat and you felt like your legs were going to give out from beneath you “G-get...Professor Dumbledore.” You gasped out, stepping closer to the water as you briefly considered going in after him._

_  
You had learnt about the dangers of the lake since you were in your 1st year and you were terrified thinking of Newt being attacked by some Grindylows or Selkies and it would be all your fault. You would never recover if he didn’t make it out and you knew right then that you would be losing more than just a friend._

_  
Just as you had shrugged your robes off and we’re about to kick your shoes off as you tried to remember how to cast the bubble head charm Newt emerged from the water , coughing violently as he held your neck lace triumphantly above his head. His eyes brightened when he saw you and he stumbled onto the shore, shivering at the cold, his wet hair falling into his eyes._

_  
The first thing you noticed were a few bleeding scratches he had on his cheeks and you felt nothing but pure blinding rage as you marched towards him “HOW DARE YOU NEWT SCAMANDER!” You screamed in his face, shoving him in his chest roughly, your own voice hoarse with your crying._

_  
Newt was completely bewildered seeing the tear tracks on your cheeks and the way you were screaming at him, angry and upset like he’d never ever seen you before “what on earth - I got your necklace Y/N!” He said quickly, smiling at you in an attempt to calm you down as he held it out to you._

_  
You slapped the necklace out of his hand, sending it into the grass at your feet before you grabbed him by his shoulders , shaking him a bit “are you insane?! You could have gotten hurt. You DID get hurt!”, you shouted, pointing at one of the cuts he had running across his forehead._

_  
Newt blinked when you discarded the necklace like that and he looked back at you like a deer in headlights, completely confused about why you were reacting the way you were. “Y/N it was just a nasty Grindylow I’m totally fine. See!”, he said, wiping the blood from his face quickly and reaching out for your hand, reeling back with a gasp when you suddenly slapped him across the face. “Y/N!” He gasped in shock, not so much from the force of your slap since it barely stung but more from the act of YOU Y/N L/N doing anything violent._

_  
“You could have drowned. You could...have DIED!” You shouted, your voice cracking as your face crumpled but you turned away from him and stormed off towards the castle ignoring Professor Dumbledore who was rushing towards Newt and ignoring his and Newt’s calls of your name._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

“But I knew how much that necklace meant to you”, Newt interrupted your musings, pressing another kiss to the back of your hand as you nodded gently brushed his hair back from his eyes.  
  


“I know. But I was so furious with you. I still can’t believe you did that”, you murmured, lightly touching the necklace around your neck. Newt rolled his eyes and laughed softly “you didn’t talk to me for days! There is no way this is where you fell in love with me.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

_Newt had quickly grabbed the necklace from where it lay in the grass and shoved it into his pocket when he realised you weren’t going to come back and Professor Dumbledore was headed his way.  
  
_

_Once the Professor had finally let him go after giving him detention every afternoon for a week Newt rushed to the Hufflepuff common room in search of you, sighing when one of your roommates told him you’d gone to your dorm. He only grew more confused when you didn’t emerge for dinner. Wouldn’t you be happy that he had gotten back the necklace you had been so devastated over the day before?_

  
_Newt tried to talk to you the next day during breakfast and then again in potions class but it became apparent that you were completely ignoring him and still angry with him judging by your tense posture and that way you gripped your quill in a vice like hold._

  
_“Y/N please talk to me! I know you’re upset with me, but I can’t fix it unless you talk to me again.” He pleaded, wanting to smash his head through his desk when you only scooted as far away from him as possible at the desk you shared and fixed your steely gaze on the Professor. The Professor who was now reprimanding him for talking. You were being ridiculous! He was just thankful you weren’t avoiding him at least, but he wasn’t sure he could deal with your cold shoulder for much longer. And boy were you stubborn._

_You held your angry silence for 3 whole days, so completely consumed with the fear of losing your best friend that you truly hadn’t noticed how miserable you were making him. You had missed dinner as you’d gotten carried away in the greenhouses with the herbology Professor since she had the time to talk you through your topic for your report. It was your absolute favourite subject since you loved everything plants so you would often stay behind in the green sheds but not usually so late. You stalled longer when you ended up getting carried away talking to her about Bowtruckle’s and how-to best care for them._

  
_It wasn’t until you were climbing the stairs back to the common room, that you realised you’d missed dinner completely. You paused when you took in the empty room, save for one certain auburn-haired boy who was curled up on the arm chair by the fire and you knew he had waited up for you obviously concerned about you missing dinner. You took the time to take in his appearance noticing he looked tired and stressed, hunched over his book and you couldn’t help but feel guilty knowing you’d probably caused him great stress the past few days._

  
_Newt noticed your presence then and he quickly jumped up “oh thank goodness I thought something may have happened”, he murmured quickly, and you noticed the way he looked away from you unsure of himself as he held a small foil package to you. “I saved you a sandwich from dinner. And some of those berries you seem to like.” He murmured, closing his book up._

  
_You felt your throat tighten at the gesture and before you could say a word Newt was muttering goodnight to you before he ran off in the direction of the boy’s dorms having obviously expected you to just ignore him again. You sighed to yourself as you watched him leave, feeling horrible that you’d taken out your fear on him when all he had wanted to do was make you feel better._

  
_You didn’t catch him at breakfast the following morning since he’d scurried off as soon as you’d arrived and it was one of the few days in your cycle that you didn’t have any classes with him so you found yourself waiting outside the detention chamber that afternoon, wringing your hands impatiently._   
_“Y/N?”, Newt asked hopefully when he saw you waiting outside the detention hall and you looked back at him with a shy smile, taking his hand “Hi Newt”, you breathed, not noticing the way he blushed when you took his hand, threading his fingers with yours. “You’re talking to me again?”, he asked carefully, sighing in relief when you nodded in response._

  
_You lead him back outside in the direction of the Great Lake once again but he was surprised when you lead him towards a tree instead and you suddenly stopped, turning around to face him. “Newt I wanted to apologise for being so awful to you these past few days. I just...I want you to know I didn’t mean to hurt you or be a bad friend I was just so scared,” you admitted, fiddling with the hem of your jumper as you looked anywhere but at him._

  
_Newt nodded slowly as he watched you and he had figured out that you were upset from how you had nearly broken down when he’d come out from the lake, but he still didn’t quite understand “scared?”_

  
_You sighed when he was still as clueless as ever, nodding quickly “yes Newt, I was terrified when Declan came to tell me what you’d done! I know you were being a sweetheart and I can never thank you enough for what you did but you were reckless and I was so terrified that you were going to get yourself hurt or k-killed,” you explained, stepping back towards him and grabbing his shoulders. “You always put everyone else first before your own safety and wellbeing and I was furious with you for being so reckless. You are far more important to me than some necklace, Newt. Merlin, I couldn’t breathe knowing something could have happened to you!”, you gushed, quickly wrapping your arms around him in a tight hug._

  
_Newt was silent as he took in your words, finally understanding why you had been so upset and he couldn’t help the way his heart leapt knowing you cared so much. He wrapped his arms around you in return, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of your hair as he rubbed your back slowly “I’m sorry for making you worry. I just couldn’t stand seeing you so upset.”_

  
_You nodded as you pulled back from the hug giving him a watery smile “I’m just so lucky to have the worlds kindest, bravest and smartest boy as my best friend. I’m really sorry for being a terrible friend these past few days. I was childish and it wasn’t fair to you.”_

  
_Newt nodded and reached out to squeeze your hand softly “I was more worried than anything,” he said before he bumped your shoulder with a small grin “and I’ll forgive you if you tell me why you won’t stop staring at that tree.” He teased._

  
_Newt smiled as your eyes lit up and you quickly clapped your hands, grabbing him by his shoulders again and guiding him towards the tree. “This is a Rowan tree, I was out here studying it that day when those Slytherin girls found me,” you explained, stopping when Newt was stood in front of the tree and giggling when he just looked back at you blankly. “Look closer, Newt”, you whispered as you pointed towards one of the branches where you could see movement._

  
_Newt stared at the tree completely puzzled for a few moments, but he tried not to look disinterested since he knew plants were your passion and you had always shown interest when he’d talk about magical creatures. He gasped when he finally spotted what you had been pointing at “a Bowtruckle!?” He said, staring at the creature in wonderment._

  
_You nodded as you stepped up beside Newt “yes that’s why I was late back from Herbology yesterday. I was asking Professor Robson about how best to befriend and care for one.” You explained softly, pulling a small brown paper bag out of your robe pocket, passing it to Newt. “Apparently wood lice are a good place to start,” you murmured, waving at the small Bowtruckle who looked at you both curiously though he was still hiding away behind a clump of leaves._

  
_Before you knew it the Bowtruckle had clambered down onto Newt’s palm and had excitedly made your acquaintance and the three of you sat under the tree, watching the sunset. Newt paused in his marveling at the Bowtruckle in favour of watching you and the way the sunset danced across your features when you lay your head on his shoulder with a happy smile meanwhile the Bowtruckle settled in his pocket much to his surprise._

  
_Newt looked away from you and down at the creature when he managed to hold up you necklace from his pocket. “Oh! Thank you I nearly forgot.” He said to his new friend, plucking the necklace from his hand and looking back at you “may I?” He asked, smiling when you sat up and twisted a bit so he could gently lay the pendant upon your neck again. Newt blushed darkly when you pressed a quick peck to his cheek in response before resting your head on his shoulder again and he smiled when he heard the Bowtruckle chirp in what sounded like a teasing tone._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

“You didn’t talk to me for days! There is no way this is where you fell in love with me.”  
  


“No, it’s not where I fell in love with you. But I was stood right here when I realised I was in love with you. I have never felt more scared in my life knowing you could have been lying at the bottom of that lake somewhere. I was certain my world was collapsing.” You admitted, taking his hand and smiling when Pickett popped up out of his pocket and piped up. “Yes, you too mister. I fell in love with you here too,” you murmured, gently rustling the leaves atop his head.  
  


Newt watched you still stunned to know that you had both loved each other for much longer than the two of you ever expected but when he thought about it properly it all started to fall into place.  
  


He smiled softly as he noticed the sun was beginning to set and he got to see you looking as gorgeous in the sunset light as you had all those years ago but this time he got to kiss you and hold you without hesitation. He wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you into his side as he pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “Did you mean what you said earlier about starting a family one day?”  
  


You tucked your head into the crook of Newt’s neck and nodded. “Of course. If you want to one day. But only if you want to, I know we’re busy,” you said quietly, laying your arm across his back.  
  


“Of course, I want to”, Newt murmured into your hair as he hugged you closer “It would make me the happiest and luckiest man alive to get to call you my wife AND the mother of our children.” He said, tilting your chin up towards him and capturing your lips in a soft heartfelt kiss.  
  


You eventually untangled yourself from his arms and Newt smiled, holding his arm out to you “Now, Mrs. Scamander, shall we?”  
  


You laughed and leant in to kiss him one last time before you looped your arm with his. “Lead the way my handsome groom.”

* * *

**More works/Send me requests at 12tardis.tumblr.com**


End file.
